I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to software-controlled, electronically-tuned radio equipment such as receivers, transmitters, frequency synthesizers and measurement instruments. More particularly, the present invention relates to virtual tuning dials, comprising computer-generated, graphical tuning displays that provide both a means for controlling radios, and a means of adjusting critical parameters.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Relatively recently, computer-controlled, electronic instruments have advanced to the stage where conventional xe2x80x9canalogxe2x80x9d control panels with mechanically-activated knobs and buttons are replaced with xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d displays or control panels. Virtual control panels may be displayed in great detail on an associated computer screen, preferably employing a graphical user interface (GUI). In such cases, a click of a mouse in effect replaces the push of a button, or a twist of a knob.
For example, WiNRADiO Communications markets a number of radio systems for computer operation. A number of advantages result from xe2x80x9cmarryingxe2x80x9d radio and computer technology. Front-panel functions are more flexible and powerful than those of traditional radios. There simply is not enough physical space on the fixed front panel of traditional receivers for the multitude of settings and options which are available on WiNRADiO computer receivers. With computer radios there is little need to memorize anythingxe2x80x94modern computer-controlled receivers are simple and intuitive to use, and comprehensive online help is usually available. Such receivers have practically unlimited memory. Radio memories are limited only by the space available on the host computer""s hard disks.
New functions, for example databases, or various signal processing and decoding programs, can be integrated with radio control software. Modern WiNRADiO receivers have been designed with multi-channel operations in mind. A single personal computer can contain and control several virtual receivers. With several receivers installed and activated, the activity on several radio bands can be monitored simultaneously.
Another advantage of computer radios is that the processing power of the host PC can be used to xe2x80x9cprocessxe2x80x9d received radio signals. Most modern PCs have more processing power than dedicated Digital Signal Processors of just several years ago. WiNRADiO receivers take full advantage of this, and powerful spectrum displays are generated by the software. It is important for the modern user not just listen, but to xe2x80x9cseexe2x80x9d the activity on the selected bands. Conventional non-computer receivers seldom have powerful, built-in spectrum scopes or displays.
WiNRADiO offers receivers based on internal PC boards, as well as external types which are connected to a PC using cables. Both types have their advantages. The advantage of the internal models are in their neatnessxe2x80x94there are no cables or external power supplies required, no external interface ports are occupied and no extra desk space is needed. A PC with a WiNRADiO card inside is very inconspicuousxe2x80x94nobody needs to know that there is a wide-band communications receiver hidden inside! Multi-channel operation is simple to achieve with WiNRADiO internal receivers, which are designed to allow for up to eight receivers independently controlled by a single PC.
The advantage of external models is in their portability. The optional plug-and-play PC card interface (PCMCIA) allows a very fast and simple installation for any portable PC. The serial RS-232 interface is available as standard. Rechargeable battery power supplies are available as an option for all WiNRADiO external models.
With WiNRADiO, and other similar computer-based radios, virtual radio control panels have followed a xe2x80x9ctraditionalxe2x80x9d approach by graphically representing xe2x80x9cconventionalxe2x80x9d receiver knobs, buttons and xe2x80x9cdials.xe2x80x9d In other words, formerly-required radio hardware parts like knobs, dials and the like are simply replaced in computer radios with corresponding graphical images. In some radios a traditional xe2x80x9cslide rulexe2x80x9d frequency-indicating dial may be emulated. More often, the chosen frequency is displayed on the computer screen through a graphical emulation of a modern xe2x80x9cdigitalxe2x80x9d dial or readout employed by late model radios, wherein the selected frequency is indicated in bold, illuminated digits. Even with radios of the latter characteristics, a virtual tuning knob is displayed graphically. To select a desired operating frequency, the virtual knob is xe2x80x9crotatedxe2x80x9d clockwise or counterclockwise by the operator by appropriately xe2x80x9cclickingxe2x80x9d on the knob""s image with the comport mouse. By appropriately pointing and clicking the mouse on other virtual images, all aspects or parameters of radio operation, such as volume level, scanning rates, selectivity, etc. may be virtually controlled.
The approach of graphical representation of conventional controls has the advantage in providing a familiar environment for a user, but it does not go far enough in taking advantage of what computer technology offers. In particular, it does not address a common problem with conventional receivers, that is the need to span a very wide frequency band (more then 1 GHz in the case of WiNRADiO receivers) with a small required resolution (1 Hz). In other words, there are 1,000,000,000 discrete frequencies (tuning points) the receiver needs to be able to tune to. Presently, these frequencies are either simply typed in, or can be finely tuned to with a knob within a certain range. However, tuning a wide-band receiver solely using a conventional-style fine-tune knob (or its graphical representation) is not feasible because of the large frequency band this would have to span, and the number of tuning points necessary for the fine resolution needed in contemporary receivers. Many hundreds or even thousands of turns would be needed to span the entire range of a wide-band receiver.
In our view, electronically controlled computer receivers can be made much more versatile and powerful by designing improved graphical control systems which would go far beyond a conventional tuning knob. We have discovered that new graphical tuning dials for example, that make no effort to simulate older analog radio parts, can empower the user with enhanced control options and versatility. An enhanced graphical tuning display, for example, can be xe2x80x9csoftware designedxe2x80x9d to provide much more that frequency control and/or display. Our visual system enables the spanning of entire frequency ranges quickly and efficiently. The system provides an option for changing from course tuning to fine tuning without the need of adjusting such resolution parameters separately, and without the need for xe2x80x9cclickingxe2x80x9d on ancillary knobs or buttons, in fact without the need of using a keyboard for typing frequencies in whatsoever.
Our radio display system departs from xe2x80x9cconventionalxe2x80x9d virtual imagery techniques wherein xe2x80x9cconventionalxe2x80x9d radio parts such as tuning knobs are indicated graphically for mouse control. Since the computer graphically indicates or draws a screen, the xe2x80x9ctuning dialxe2x80x9d may be designed for greatly-enhanced tuning features and characteristics. We can make a break with the pastxe2x80x94the system need not emulate xe2x80x9cconventionalxe2x80x9d knobs or radio controls at all; instead, an entirely new xe2x80x9cspeciesxe2x80x9d of graphical imagery may be displayed for user control.
Our computer-generated frequency display is preferably a two-dimensional field. In a rectangular coordinate system, which is the simplest and preferred embodiment of our invention, the horizontal dimension preferably represents frequency, and the vertical dimension or field represents tuning xe2x80x9cresolution.xe2x80x9d Moving the mouse within this two-dimensional field, the operator can very quickly span the entire range of a wide-band receiver, and yet achieve the highest tuning resolution when xe2x80x9chomingxe2x80x9d on a signal. Moreover, the operator can finely xe2x80x9ctunexe2x80x9d the tuning resolution itself, thus achieving optimum speed when working within a given frequency band.
Thus, a basic object of our invention is to provide a new and enhanced graphical tuning system for computer-based radios.
Another broad object is to provide computer hardware and software for computer controlled radios based upon our enhanced computer-based tuning.
A more particular object is to provide a graphical tuning system of the character described that concurrently indicates and enables control of frequency and tuning resolution. It is a feature of our two-dimensional graphical display that one axis of the display represents frequency, and the other axis represents resolution.
Another object is to provide a display system of the character described that enables not only mouse-controlled frequency selection, but a varying xe2x80x9cratexe2x80x9d of frequency change. It is a feature of our invention that by placing the mouse cursor in different vertical positions of our display, the frequency rate of change in relation to mouse cursor movement is effectively varied.
Another basic object is to provide a radio frequency selection and display system of the character described, wherein the user""s mouse offers complete control as the cursor is constrained within a graphically displayed two-dimensional field.
Yet another object is to provide a spectrum display concurrently with the aforementioned tuning display. It is a feature of our invention that the spectrum display may be superimposed as a third dimension on a two-dimensional tuning field.
Another important object is to provide a display system of the character described that may be software-implemented with a variety of different makes and models of computer radios.
A related object is to provide a display system of the character described that may be implemented with both internal and external computer radios.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention, along with features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear or become apparent in the course of the following descriptive sections.